Hyrule Kingdom Shadow Inquisition
Click here to return to characters page... : : "These people, those who have been cast into exile by other tribes, once as good-willed people, their innocence lost, and transformed into the monsters they've become,,, much like me,,, and much like Slyther has... To set it right, I enlist in these victims, to offer them a chance of retribution and common justice they never had under the dystopian era of their time. United together, like family, these are my dark enforcers for justice. This,,, is my Inquisition..." : '-- Shadow Aryll ' : The Shadow Inquisition is an elite and voluntary special forces group, as well as serving as the secret police under the Red Queen's command. And a favored ally of the shadow version of the Martian-Sniperdraconian empire. The Inquisition mostly answers to the future Queen of Hyrule, but can also be regarded as Shadowlord Slytheron's favorite torturers and executioners of his many enemies, both political and personal. Through Shadow Aryll's leadership, the Hyrulean shadow inquisition is a well connected syndicate working closely with both versions of the Martian-Sniperdraconian royal government, and if the Emperor of Dragonkind demands someone dead, or an army destroyed, Shadow Aryll would most likely volunteer to take part in the killing fields, that and/or it may be likely I-EMF mercenaries could also be hired at the expense of Slyther's vast and nearly infinite national treasury. Shadow Aryll doesn't care for money, despite her younger years serving as a mercenary scout, surviving on what she can throughout southern Africa with Kara back then, even her voluntary soldiers of the darkness themselves could take their pay from Shadow Aryll through her everlasting treasury of Hyrulean rupees, and/or Atlesian and Zynite-shared zen, both digital and physical. *The US petro-dollar was long ditched at Slyther's call because the Sniperdragon Kingdom and it's allies are sovereign states and they no longer are allied to the United States anymore, but rather serving the last of America's days as enemies to the bitter end. Not to be confused with the Imperium of Man's Inquisition from Warhammer 40k, the Royal Inquisition of Shadow Hyrule, known for it's cold and cruel, relentless and bitter nature by public oversight, such shadow warriors to serve the Red Queen and proudly doing so without fear, without remorse or mercy, however they are not going to scream heresy everywhere like the Imperium of Man's equivalent. Instead, the Red Queen and her personal shadow cabal can easily predict you did something wrong, and seeing the Inquisition do not favor taking the role as peacekeepers, any marked enemies to Slyther are typically punished by torture and death. The Inquisition of Shadow Hyrule has long history of espionage, infiltration, sabotage, cyber-warfare and assassination operations long before it was even formed by Shadow Aryll herself. The Inquisition most preferrably favors the element of surprise, and takes it's victims from the shadows. And pretty much like STAG, anyone can join this ruthless Inquisition of shadow cabalites under service of the Red Queen. And are welcome to retire and leave at anytime. The Shadow Inquisition's military hardware is usually combined of that being STAG, ADF and Zynite-Blackdraconian weapons, vehicles and equipment. Such a favored element in the energy sector is chaos energy, which can be projected through either lasers or plasma emitters. Alignment *Allied (Lawful Evil) Jurisdiction *Aryll McLinkerson (Shadow variant) - Founder *Meryl McLinkerson (Shadow variant) -Lord/Lady Inquisitor (2nd in Command) Affiliations *Sniperdraconian Royal Government of Atlas/Aion *Sniperdragon Kingdom Department of Defense (SK-DEF) *Atlas Defense Force (ADF) *Auroran Armed Forces *Hyrule Kingdom Special Air Service (HKSAS) *Mushroom Kingdom Task Force (MKTF) *Nessarn Task Force (NKTF Remnants) *Blackdraconian I-EMF *X-COM *Smash Club *Third Street Saints *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Conditional) Opposition *United States Government *Majestic 12 *Illuminati *UNATCO / NATO / European Union *Ultor Corporation (Masako remnants) *EXALT / ADVENT